Multi-aperture imaging devices are in particular used in applications where a single-aperture imaging device would have disadvantages with regard to the installation size. For example, different portions of a field of view of a total field of view are projected on different areas of an image sensor. This takes place via several optical channels, wherein each channel is defined by a respective optic which performs projecting on the respective area of the image sensor. The optical paths of the optical channels in the optics can be parallel or almost parallel to one another. A specific installation height that cannot be fallen below results in a direction z of a distance of the image sensor to the optics of the plurality of optical channels. This is in particular noticeable in single-line arrays of optical channels, since there the extension of the combination of image sensor and optics of the optical channels measured in a direction along the optical paths is greater than the installation height (y-axis), such that depending on the application an installation of image sensor and optical channels would be advantageous, according to which the total field of view to be actually covered is not in front of, but at the side of the combination of image sensor and optical channels. In that case, it is possible to use a beam-deflecting device for deflecting the optical paths of the optical channels. Here, the beam-deflecting device can also be used for changing the mutual orientation of the optical paths from the parallel or almost parallel course in order to, for example, starting from a single-line array of the optical channels, cover a total field of view two-dimensionally in partial fields of view, i.e. with one partial field of view per optical channel. For this, the beam-deflecting device has one reflecting facet per optical channel. In particular in the low-cost sector it is difficult to produce the facets with, on the one hand, sufficient optical accuracy for preventing image errors and, on the other hand, in a cost-effective manner. Forming a prism of polymer, for example, which comprises a facet-like chamfered surface is difficult since the forming process is accompanied by loss. This does not only apply to polymers but also to glass. In both cases, losses occur in the transition from liquid or melt into the solid state. This results again in form deviations between the tool and the molding tool respectively, or the form on the one hand and the molded structure on the other hand, wherein the form deviations are again not acceptable in the above-mentioned usage in multi-aperture devices.